


Sick Burn, yo

by purglepurglepurgle



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Comedy, Final Fantasy VII Remake, Gen, Parody, Reno the genius, odd delivery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purglepurglepurgle/pseuds/purglepurglepurgle
Summary: Reno, doing his best. Very short fic, similar to 'Two Words', telling the story behind a couple of lines from the remake.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Sick Burn, yo

"It's nothing personal!"

Reno then pondered for what felt like an age, scouring the recesses of his mind for a devastating burn. There had to be one _somewhere_...

He searched so hard his whole body tensed, sweating with the exertion.

Finally, gloriously, he seized upon it:

" _Bitch_!"

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my head since I saw the scene.
> 
> So not intending to play the remake and Tseng's voice-actor is comically not-Tseng, but fair play, Tseng's lines themselves here are hilarious and fit perfectly with how I characterise him: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqiSekEK_Fg> . I am working his novel interpretation of the Philosophy of Planet Life into future fic because I've been snickering over it for two days straight.


End file.
